894/895
Barnabas claims that Philip will be punished for allowing the Leviathan book to be stolen. Synopsis Teaser : This night, in the great house at Collinwood, a young girl thinks about the father she has met after 20 years. And a small boy tries to hide a stolen book. Though they are yet to discover it, they are both pieces of an awesome puzzle. And in a small antique shop in the village, a young couple hunts frantically for the missing book, not knowing they have become two more pieces in the puzzle, knowing only they must find the book, or someone will pay a terrible penalty for its loss. Philip and Megan search the entire antique shop for the Leviathan Book, but are unable to find it. They both vow to track down whoever took it and kill them. Act I Philip and Megan wonder who would take the book, as it bears no value to anyone but them. Megan pauses for a moment, then feels that Joseph is calling for her. She rushes upstairs to check on him, and returns moments later, informing Philip that the baby has become very ill. Together they disucss what to do next, and Philip suggests they continue to search for the book. At Collinwood, David has hidden the Leviathan Book in a puzzle box. He locks himself in the drawing room and opens the book. Elsewhere in the house, the phone rings. It's Megan, who, in a panic, asks Carolyn if she knows where the book is. Carolyn says she doesn't know who has the book, but in her mind she suspects David might have it. She enters the drawing room and immediately is suspicious of David's behavior. She asks him if he knows where the book is, but denies knowning anything. Barnabas shows up and asks what is going on, and Carolyn accuses him of lying. She finds the puzzle box behind the curtain, but the book is not in the box. David then says he didn't steal "some dumb old book that isn't even in English." This immediately catches Barnabas's attention, and Carolyn then knows he really is lying. Act II David manages to talk himself out of the situation, but Barnabas is very suspicious and asks Carolyn who else was in the shop. David inquires about the man Carolyn was with last night, but she tells him to stop talking about things he doesn't know about, or else he will be in serious trouble. That night, Barnabas visits the antique shop. Megan informs him that Joseph is very ill, and doesn't know why. Barnabas tells her and Philip they need to figure out "what is happening, and why it is happening." The couple looks confused. Barnabas then tells Philip he can come to the Old House to pick up a piece of furniture he wanted to buy. Philip doesn't think tonight is the best night, but Barnabas says he needs to come, because "the time of the Leviathan People is now." Back at Collinwood, David again enters the drawing room and closes the doors behind him. He is about to take out the Leviathan Book from the desk, but Elizabeth walks in and nearly catches him with it. David again denies taking anything from the antique shop, and instead tells Elizabeth about Carolyn's new "boyfriend" who is much older than she is. This worries Elizabeth. Carolyn walks in and Elizabeth sends David to his room. Elizabeth asks Carolyn about the man she has been seeing, but she is evasive with her answers, but says "we have a lot in common." Barnabas and Philip are at the Old House. Philip has the chair he purchased from Barnabas and is about to leave. Before he does, Barnabas asks him if he has ever had the problem of not taking good care of things that he should. Philip replies yes. Barnabas, becoming increasingly angry with him, tells them there is something he wants him to see. Act III Barnabas takes Philip to the Leviathan Altar in the woods. Barnabas tells him that the altar is a place where ceremonies are performed and sacrifices are made. Barnabas lights two black candles and places them on the altar, and tells Philip to come to the altar. Philip says he knows he has failed by losing the Leviathan Book and must be punished. When asked how, Barnabas says he will know in due time. At the antique shop, Megan continues to care for Joseph, who is still very ill. Carolyn arrives and Megan remembers there is something she needs to do, and quickly leaves. Before she exits, she tells Carolyn not to take him up to his room while she is gone. Carolyn reluctantly agrees. Megan rushes to the Old House and asks Barnabas where Philip is. Barnabas says she doesn't know, but he will be back soon enough. He smiles as she leaves, and Barnabas goes into the drawing room, where he is holding Philip hostage. He asks if he is "understanding what is happening now" while Philip only gazes at him with a look of shock on his face. Megan returns to the antique shop in a panic state. She claims that someone is coming to kill her. Carolyn tries to calm her down, but Megan forcefully runs upstairs. Carolyn hears the bell ringing: someone has entered the shop. Memorable quotes Barnabas (to Philip and Megan): You speak of time, my children. There is only one time for us--the time of the Leviathan people. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Henesy as David Collins * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Marie Wallace as Megan Todd * Christopher Bernau as Philip Todd Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 900. * This episode was double numbered with 895 (894/895) to compensate for the expected Thanksgiving pre-emption which shifted 893 a day forward, in order to keep the production numbers balanced with the calendar, i.e. Friday episodes ending in a 5 or 0. Even though this episode is double-numbered, the numbering is still off because there was also an Apollo 12 pre-emption that still was not accounted for. It isn't until the triple-numbered 919/920/921 that the numbering is corrected to the Friday 5-0 system. Story * Barbara Pope and Fred Dawson visited the antique shop earlier today, and a couple from Portland who were interested in lamps. * TIMELINE: It was this afternoon when David and Amy were in the antique shop. It was last night when David first saw Paul outside the doors of Collinwood. Day 340 begins, and will end in 901. It was last night when Philip left with Barnabas to go to the Old House. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone can be seen as Carolyn walks into the drawing room. * The edge of the burlap ground cover is visible in the altar scene. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 894 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 894/895 - Love of Chair0894/895